Dale Horvath's Recreational Vehicle
'''The Camp RV '''is owned by Dale Horvath and is seen in both the comic version of The Walking Dead as well as the television version of The Walking Dead (TV Series). The RV was used to travel from place to place, save and shelter people, storage and carrying supplies, it was also used for killing zombies and once, humans in the comic version. Uses *Transportation from place to place. *Save people when they were surrounded or cut off by zombies. *Killing zombies and people. *As a shelter. *Storage for different weapons and equipment. *A vantage point to observe and shoot from. *As a bathroom as it contained both a toilet and shower. Role in Comic The RV was seen between issues 1 to 47. It was seen broken between issues 48 to 49. The RV was first seen in the camp when Rick arrived. When Jim, Amy and Shane died the rest of the party left the camp with Dale's RV, and found another place, Wiltshire Estates. After realizing the gated community isn't safe, Donna is attacked by a zombie and dies. Rick, Tyreese, Julie and Chris jumped from a building onto the RV's roof, and they drove away from the place. Tyreese drove the RV when he, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, Michonne and Axel went to Woodbury to find some equipment. As Dale's girlfriend, Andrea also drove the RV. As part of the final attack on The Prison, she drove the RV back to the Prison, and killed Gabe. One of the Woodbury soldiers was ordered to crash a car into the RV, which knocked Andrea off the roof and smashed the RV. Consequently, the RV was abandoned at the site, but Andrea was able to escape on foot. Role in Television Series The RV was first seen in Season 1 of the Walking Dead in episode 1, Days Gone Bye where Dale and other Atlanta survivors are seen outside the city taking shelter. It is mainly used as a shelter and allows people to sleep in the back as well as use the bathroom facilities. Dale largely uses the roof of the camper as a vantage point and getting a good view of areas. Amy tried to use the RV's bathroom when she was bit and when Jim was infected, he spent his last moments in the RV's bed resting. Eventually, Rick Grimes and the group of survivors use the RV to head to Atlanta to get to the CDC. Finding no luck there and the building being destroyed, they once again use the RV to escape the city and towards Fort Benning. In Season 2 the RV was stuck along the Vehicle Jammed Highway and blew another radiator hose which forced Glenn and Dale to fix it. The RV is frequently used as a housing unit as Carol, Daryl, and Andrea try to rest inside of it. Eventually, the RV is fixed and since Sophia, Carol's daughter, has been missing for so long, they decide to leave the highway and meet up with Rick at Hershel's Farm. Driven By in Comic Series *Rick Grimes *Dale Horvath *Andrea *Tyreese Driven By in Television Series *Dale Horvath *Glenn (TV Series) Category:Equipment